Memories
by Luvandia
Summary: He played a big role in my life. I guess I fell for him. But, hey, at least I'm gonna ask him out..  Dedicated to Rexno Kiley/Nerumi Megita Honne for her birthday !


A/N : YO! I haven't been updating Fuwa Fuwa Drabbles.. but.. ...Shut up, I'm working on it.

So, this one-shot is dedicated to Rexno Kiley, one of my greatest friends EVAR~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY 8D

Also, try to guess who the mystery person is :3 Before I reveal it at the end, of course.

Disclaimer : I don't own the Vocaloids, blah blah blah.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang for dismissal. Leaving the classroom, I took a deep breath. This was going to take quite a while. My target was right in front of me, only a distance of a few meters separated us.<p>

He was with his friends, by the lockers, with that stupid arrogant smirk plastered on that face of his, chuckling at some probably stupid joke that one of them made. People like him made me sick. Or at least, he should have.

But he didn't.

_Ah.. my lungs were burning, and it felt like someone was stabbing my legs. No, I'd prefer having someone stabbing my legs to running over five kilometers for some stupid physical test. Worse still, I wasn't even one of the fastest._

_All that training day after day, gone down the drain._

_I was gasping, struggling to get air in my lungs, but no matter how quickly I breathed, the burning sensation wouldn't leave me alone. I wish it did, though. It also didn't help that it was about thirty-nine degrees hot outside today. I needed a breeze, a passing wind, the shade of a cloud, anything! Jumping into that river beside me didn't seem so bad at the moment; only that the sun had probably heated it to the point of boiling._

_Plus, the railing separating the running track from the river was about my height, so I probably wouldn't make it to the other side, nor with my aching legs, would I try to climb over it. Yes, I'm short. Shut up._

_And then, he ran past me – backwards._

"_Yo!" __**he**__ greeted with his signature smirk. I felt like punching his face for some uncomprehensible reason._

"_...Hi.." I muttered back, not at all as enthusiastic as him. If you could call it that. I'd rather be sending hate messages to Hastune and Kagamine. But my phone was in my bag, back at the starting point. Sprinting all the way back didn't seem worth it._

_I wasn't paying attention; I was busy with thoughts about my phone, so much so that I didn't see that stone.._

_I fell._

_..A-and.._

_**He**__ caught me._

"_S-stupid!" I struggled in his grasp, watching the people who were once behind me jog past. They gave me curious stares. No, no, no! I was wasting precious time, this was a graded run!_

_My struggling ceased as he let go of me. Well, it was about time.._

_As I stood up straight, I realised that that was a mistake as my knees weakened and I fell, only to be caught by him again._

"..."

"_..."_

_"..JUST LET GO OF ME, STUPID!" I couldn't take the silence between us._

"_Pushy.." he commented on my anger issues and twirled me so that his right hand and my left hand were still grasping._

_I felt my face heat up. Maybe he didn't notice. His hand had a rough texture, as though he'd been scraping his palms on a brick wall for the past few years. His nails were black, almost like they were painted. Maybe they were, I'd never ask so I guess I'd never know. And his single pinky finger was way larger than my index. Just like how tall he was compared to me. Then again, everyone was taller than me. You couldn't really compare with other people's heights when you're like, 4'11'' feet tall at the age of 14._

"_Come on, Akita!" the edge of his lips tugged up slightly as he pulled me along in his run. I was going considerably faster thanks to him, and also, I passed my test in the end. By 11.44 seconds._

I could never forget the warmth of his hand, not even till today.

Staring at my own hand, I released a large breath of air from my lungs and took a few steps forward.

"_Yo, Akita-chan!" he called, running toward me._

_I turned away and hugged my body, embarrassed. I was Neru Akita. I am Neru Akita. And yet, I agreed to going to the beach with Hatsune-san._

_Maybe she had gotten someone to hit my head so that I wouldn't even know what I was talking about when I agreed._

_And the worst part? I was in a yellow two-piece bikini, with green polka dots on it. And he was only in his raincloud-gray trunks. _

_Which meant, yes, I could see his chest. I had to say, it wasn't the least bit wimpy. The amount of muscle was.. average..ish.. I guess._

"_..H-hi.." I greeted him. Why was I stammering? The great troll, Akita Neru, NEVER stammered!_

_I pulled out my yellow cellphone to text Gumi, who had declined coming to this beach, and was probably at home chilling in the air-conditioning. Hopefully Gakupo wasn't standing behind her to read the oncoming text that I would send._

_'Gumi. Call a doctor. I have just stammered in a sentence in front of him.' Sent._

_Yes, Gumi was my best friend, so she knew who was the 'him' I was talking about._

_Sadly for me, she never replied. _

"_Wanna go surfing or somethin'?" he asked me, again with that arrogant smirk. Was it a part of his boyish charms? Because it was making me infatuated with him and I did not like that._

"_Sure!" God, I sounded so cheery and happy and crap. It's like... Hatsune-san sent her magic rainbow unicorn who only eats skittles to poop on me._

"_Awesome," he said, and then grabbed my hand with his free one, his other arm occupied with his surfboard. I was getting used to him and his hand-holding ways._

_As soon as I put away my things, so that I had nothing on me, he threw his surfboard onto the water and got on. I followed, so that I was behind him. I had to hug his waist so that I wouldn't fall off. Maybe I should have mentioned that I couldn't swim._

_I had kept my eyes tightly shut, trying not to think of the tide that was bringing us further from the shore. My grip on his waist tightened to the point that I was practically hugging him. But he didn't seem to notice. _

_After feeling myself go up and down, as though it were some sort of roller coaster, I finally opened my eyes. We were high above the water, riding a huge wave. He stood up, so I did too, not once releasing my grip on him._

_This was scary. The surfboard was unstable on the wave, and it could topple over any second, bringing me with it. He seemed to be enjoying this, though. It comforted me, though, that he was there with me. I was trying to convince myself that he would save me in the case of the surfboard really toppling over._

_The wave crashed back into the sea, and the surfboard suddenly went downward. I shrieked and I was surprised that he wasn't suffocating in my death embrace._

_I guess I really shrieked loudly, because as soon as the wave was gone he paddled back to shore on his surfboard. I stared at it. It was mix of silver and gray, with a single stripe going down the middle that was a dark shade of blue._

_As soon as we got to shore, I ran far away from the water. This, was the start of my water fear. Yay._

_I felt someone grab my shoulders and spin me around._

"_Why didn't you tell me you were afraid?" he asked, that smirk now replaced with a frown._

"_I.. I didn't know I would be frightened.." I told him, trying my best to sound menacing or something. I sounded like a dying cat._

_He sighed, and pet my head. Now I really felt like a dying cat._

"_Fair enough," he said, and walked away._

I remember how warm he was.. Did he even notice how I hugged him? It was only for support at first, but it slowly became a habit of mine.

I felt safe with him.

"_Happy birthday!" We all called. He gave us all a genuine smile, just for that one second, before that idiotic smirk climbed onto his face again. I wanted to rip it off. He looked way cuter – not that I liked him or anything – when he was smiling and not smirking._

_We clapped as he blew out the candles on his cake. It was vanilla, just because I had once mentioned that it was my favourite flavour._

_I covered my face with a tissue, pretending that I was blowing my nose, so that people didn't see the oncoming redness on my face. Gah, he made me blush too many times._

_He looked at me and winked. Was that an attempt at flirting? Whatever it was, I was so glad that I still had the tissue on my face. _

_Everyone was having conversations with everyone else. Only he and I were not talking now._

"_So.. Congratulations on becoming an old man," I told him, diverting my eyes to face somewhere other than his face. My eyes were sore and burning from all that heat going to my head. Despite myself, I let out a small laugh at my statement. It wasn't because I found it funny, but it was because I meant it lightheartedly._

"_H-hey! I am not old!" he yelled, waving his arms around. They reminded me of someone drowning in the sea, trying to get attention from a random helicopter flying by._

_I shuddered. Yep, water definitely scares me now._

"_Besides," he pouted cutely, "you're only a few years younger than me.."_

"_Old man, old man!" I chanted teasingly. This time, it was I who held the smirk on my face._

_"..shut up." he looked away, folding his arms._

"_You mad?" I asked, poking his arm, trying to imitate the great God, Trollface. (Well he was a great God to me, anyway.) He made no movement. "Problem?" I continued on, poking harder. He was ignoring me! _

_I took a few steps back, then started running toward him, jumping at the right moment in a glomp._

"_GYAH!" "Whee!" we both said at the same time._

_Everyone's eyes were on us, but at that moment I didn't care. Heck, I didn't even notice._

_"Hey, I got your attention!" I flashed him a smile while making the peace sign with my fingers._

"_Get off me, Neru-chan," he mumbled, face bright red. Well, that was embarrassing. My __embarrassment only increased tenfold when everyone there clapped and wooed us. Ffffff-_

I controlled myself to try and look stoic and emotionless. Possibly pissed off, if anything.

"Hey, you," I looked him straight in the eye. He noticed me, finally.

Waving off his friends, he walked toward me.

"Yo, dude. What happened to bros before hoes?" one of his friends called out.

"Well, she ain't a h-" he stopped short in his sentence as I throw my cellphone at the guy who dared call me a hoe. It hit him in the head, right on! Other than that huge bruise on his forehead, I also gave him the finger.

"Nice one, Akita!" another one piped up, before the group of them moved away, arguing, high-fiving and talking about whatever guys talk about in groups. Football? I dunno.

He nudged me. "So, wacha wanna talk about, Neru-chan?"

I smiled, calmly. "I want you to be my boyfriend." Yes, I seemed calm. Inside, I was pondering whether I should jump off the rooftop of school or just give myself poisoning by eating the Lunch Lady's food.

But what happened next made me throw both options out the window.

"Sure."

I stared at him. "Sure?"

He looked back at me. With a shrug, he confirmed it, "Yeah, sure."

I stared at him, and in return, he stared at me. We stared at each other for a few seconds, before we both burst out into laughter. We were acting so stupid with each other!

"So, you free tonight?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Then what do you wanna do for our date?"

My eyes widened. Date? I think I could have finally, for once, acted like a girl and started squealing. But no. Neru Akita didn't DO squealing.

"I dunno," I finally answered as soon as I calmed myself down, which only took a few seconds. "You choose...

_Dell-kun._"


End file.
